Question: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $9$ times $x$ and add $1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-7$ and the product of $-6$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $9$ times $x$ $9 \times x = \color{orange}{9x}$ What does adding $1$ to $9x$ do? $9x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $-6$ times that expression $-6 \times (9x + 1) = \color{orange}{-6(9x+1)}$ What is the sum of $-7$ and $\color{orange}{-6(9x+1)}$ $-6(9x+1)$ $ - 7$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-6(9x+1)-7$.